


Dream Come True

by Lovetart77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetart77/pseuds/Lovetart77
Summary: A forgotten letter leads to an afternoon of full of surprises for Ron and Hermione. Sequel to What Dreams May Come. You may want to read that one first.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

****

A/N: This is a sequel to my fic What Dreams May Come. Set a few years later. I recommend reading that one first, just so you know how the characters developed. This one is quite a bit more smutty :) I want to thank my brilliant beta gingerale for all of her hard work and encouragement. She’s a blast to work with, especially since we both love our Ron a bit naughty ;o)

****

Dream Come True

Hermione sighed and pulled another box towards her. Sweat dampened her forehead despite the cooling charms she had cast, but she was determined to finish her task. When she and Ron had moved into this house shortly after their wedding two years ago, they had stowed a few boxes in the attic, and these had promptly been forgotten. Since then, an odd assortment of things had made their way up where she now was, searching for her Muggle nursery rhyme books. With the baby coming soon, Hermione wanted to have something of her own childhood to share with her child. She began going through trunks and boxes, and just when she’d given up hope of finding the books, she espied a stack of three boxes far in a dusty corner. 

The box on top of the pile contained old Hogwarts things. A lone Gryffindor tie which had at one time been Ron’s, a battered book bag, old textbooks, quills, and her old cauldron and scales. The second box was what she was looking for. It housed her childhood books, some stuffed animals, a few toys and her favorite scarf and mittens. Hermione ran her fingers over the items gently, happy memories running through her mind. She withdrew the books and set them aside.

The third box was fairly small and light. Inside she found an array of things that made her smile. Snapshots of her and Ron. A Playbill for a Muggle play she had dragged Ron to. Birthday cards, Harry and Ginny’s wedding invitation, Syriah’s birth announcement, and an assortment of letters and postcards. She stacked them neatly and decided that her cherished memories deserved better treatment than being stuffed in a cardboard box in a dusty attic. She knew Ron would get a kick out of some of the things she’d found too. Easing herself to a standing position, which was no simple feat with an eight and a half months pregnant belly in the way, she gathered the third box and her nursery rhyme books and, on a whim, the Gryffindor tie, before making her way carefully downstairs. She knew that she had an empty and pretty hatbox in her wardrobe, and that would be a much nicer place to store these items.

Hermione stopped at the nursery on her way to the bedroom and placed the books on a brightly painted shelf. Looking around the room, Hermione smiled. She and Ron had elected not to find out if the baby they were having was a boy or a girl. Instead, they had decorated this room in bright, cheerful colors that would suit either an Annabella or a Dominic, which were the two names they had chosen. Ron’s mum had made a gorgeous quilt in different shades of yellow, green, red and blue. Hermione and Ginny had painted the ceiling to look like the sky which would be blue with fluffy white clouds during the day and which would twinkle with enchanted stars at night. The Weasley crib was nestled in a corner. Ron and all of his siblings had slept in that crib as infants, and Harry had delivered it here just a few weeks ago. Syriah was its most recent occupant, but she had already moved to a “big witch” bed a few months ago. 

Next to the crib was something Hermione got from Ron as a surprise. Just a few days ago, he had unveiled it—a large and comfortable rocking chair that he, Harry and Hagrid had made from the wood of the Sweet Sap tree, which was said to impart peacefulness and tranquility. Hermione had been moved to tears when Ron had, almost shyly, revealed it to her. She liked to come in here and rock quietly, dreaming of the future. It was a bright and cozy room and Hermione was well pleased with the way it had turned out. 

She turned and crossed the hallway from the nursery to her and Ron’s bedroom. After finding the hatbox, she began transferring the photos and letters and odds and ends into it. Near the bottom of the pile, she noticed a slip of parchment sticking out from an anniversary card. She recognized the card; Ron had given it to her on their first anniversary. But she didn’t know what the paper was. She unfolded it and her eyes widened in realization of what she held in her hands. A steady throbbing invaded her center and she felt her whole body flush as she read. Ron had owled her this letter, just three days after they had first made love, while he was under curfew for a game. After the game they had gone back to his flat and spent a few hours hungrily rediscovering each other. In the afterglow of hours of lovemaking, Ron had asked Hermione to marry him, and she had happily accepted. She knew a lot of people would think they were rushing into things but after having loved each other for so long, when they finally confessed their feelings the night before George and Samantha’s wedding… they just knew. They knew they belonged to each other and always would, and they needn’t waste more time to be man and wife. They were married eight months later. 

 

Hermione eased herself down on the edge of the bed and re-read the letter. She remembered the night she had received the note and how hot and restless Ron’s words had made her. As hot as they were making her now, in fact. Both she and Ron had been amazed and completely delighted when they discovered that pregnancy only drove her sexual drive to greater heights. Hermione had lost count of all the places she and Ron had made love in, and all the new positions they had managed despite her ever-growing belly. She suddenly, desperately missed her husband, who would not be home from practice for another hour. Spying the Gryffindor tie peeking out from under the lid of the hatbox, a naughty thought crossed her mind. She had one whole hour… 

Coming to a quick decision, she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione took her time She shaved her legs, used a deep conditioner, and lathered on the lemon shower gel she knew Ron loved. A short time later found her standing in front of the mirror, eyeing her reflection critically. She had spelled her hair dry and it hung in loose waves around her face. Hermione faithfully applied her skin potion every night and as a result her stomach was not marred by any stretch marks, a fact she was grateful for even if it made her a bit vain. Her belly was round and firm, shining from the lemon scented lotion she had just massaged on all over. Her hips were a bit wider than before and her breasts heavier. Her nipples had darkened and were so much more sensitive than before. Ron loved the changes her breasts had undergone. He adored his new “playthings.” 

At the start of her pregnancy, Hermione had been somewhat self-conscious of her ever-expanding waistline, but Ron was constantly telling her how sexy she looked, ripe with his child. He loved rubbing lotion onto her tummy and feeling the baby kicking and wiggling. He talked to the baby all the time and even sang lullabies, something Hermione found so endearing. She knew Ron was going to be a wonderful father.

A quick glance at the clock revealed that Ron was due to arrive in fifteen minutes. And as he was very punctual lately, with the baby due to arrive so soon, Hermione quickly set everything in place downstairs before returning to the bedroom to wait.

 

Ron smiled at the sight of his house as he Apparated onto the front yard. Weasley Cottage was surrounded by willow and oak trees, its cheery yellow paint and blue trim welcoming all who stopped by. He climbed the porch steps quickly, eager for a glimpse of his wife. Quickly setting his gear bag and broom down in the little room off the kitchen, he called out for Hermione.

“Mione? I’m home, love. Where are you?”

Ron made his way into the living room when no one answered. The room was empty but on the coffee table a glass of his favorite whiskey was waiting, along with an envelope that had his name on it. Taking a sip, he sighed happily and then ripped the envelope open to read the short note inside.

__

Welcome home, my love

__

I came across something today that I think you might remember. Come to the bedroom.

__

Your wife

__

Ron’s eyebrows raised but it was with eager steps and a wicked grin that he climbed the stairs to the second floor after tossing back the remainder of the whiskey. He wondered what his clever wife was planning. Pausing in the doorway of the bedroom, Ron felt his heart slam practically to a halt in his chest before rapidly pounding in his ears.

“Hello, husband.” A sultry voice echoed in the quiet room.

Hermione had placed the chair to her dressing table in the middle of the room and had turned it backwards before straddling it, a very naked leg on each side of the seat. The back of the chair hid her private bits but he could see she was wearing those black high heels that always drove him mad and his old Gryffindor tie knotted loosely around her neck. He seriously doubted she was wearing anything else. He swallowed hard.

“Hello, wife.”

A piece of parchment suddenly appeared in her hand.

“Do you know what this is, Ron?” He shook his head mutely.

“I’m going to read it to you. I think it will jog your memory.”

__

Hermione, Do you have any idea how much I miss you right now? I can’t wait until this bloody game is over and I have you all to myself once again.”

__

Ron’s eyes widened.

“Is that the letter I sent you when I was on curfew before the Puddlemere game? After George’s wedding?”

“Indeed it is. I found it in the attic today. It quite… stimulated me. Shall I continue?” Hermione asked, voice still sultry.

“Oh yes, please do.” Ron replied with a naughty smile.

__

Did I mention how much I love your breasts? They’re perfect, so soft and amazing and I plan on reacquainting myself with them as soon as possible.

__

Hermione paused and stood so that he could see her naked breasts. He knew she had performed some sort of non-verbal spell to cause the parchment to float in midair but he couldn’t care less. He was more interested in the fact that she had cupped her breasts in her hands, run her thumbs over the nipples, and pushed them together. 

“Are these the breasts you spoke of, Ron? Do you still love them?”

“You know I do.” He replied huskily. “They’re fucking incredible.”

“Mmm, I’m glad you think so. Now where were we? Ah, yes. 

__

I can’t wait to be inside you again. I want you above me, riding me, so I can watch the way you bite your lip and moan my name, so I can taste your sweet nipples.

__

She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer to where she was standing, still behind the chair. When he was close enough, she tugged on his hand and led him around the chair before giving him a shove so he landed in it. Then she proceeded to lower herself upon him, her thighs gripping the outside of his and her mound rubbing against the erection that was straining the flies of his trousers. 

She leaned down and kissed him slowly, deeply, and let her tongue enter his mouth and tangle with his. Gods, he loved the way she kissed him. He’d never, ever get tired of it. His hands ran gently over her stomach, pausing there for a moment before traveling up and framing her breasts. Hermione lifted her lips from his.

“Is this how you wanted to see me, Ron?” she asked, biting her lip seductively. “Above you like this?”

“Yes.” He groaned softly, his lips ghosting over her large nipples, loving the way they hardened at his slightest touch. 

“Say my name.” He demanded huskily.

“Ron…” she moaned as he licked the sensitive peaks of her breasts. He drew each of them into his mouth and suckled hungrily. She squirmed and rubbed herself against his denim-clad cock more urgently. A flick of her wrist brought the hovering parchment back to her and she read more of his letter as his mouth traveled from one breast to the other, his lips and tongue teasing her as his big hands cradled their weight.

__

I want to kiss every inch of your body. 

__

“Do you still want to kiss every inch of my body, Ron?” she panted.

“Fuck, yes.” He stood, lifting her easily into his arms and strode to the bed where he laid her gently down on the edge so her legs hung over the side. Ron gazed down at her and a wave of intense desire washed over him, almost staggering in its strength. She looked so fucking sexy wearing his tie, her belly round with the proof of their love, hair wild, cheeks flushed. He hurriedly pulled his shirt off before dropping to his knees between her thighs. 

“You know these shoes do me in every time.” He said, pulling them off her dainty feet. 

She giggled. “I know.”

He spread her legs wide and ran his tongue up the inside of her thigh, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Hermione. His thumbs eased her swollen lips apart and he bent his head to lap gently at her cleft. She sighed and moaned as he ran his tongue over her clit, rubbing against that tiny bundle of nerves. 

“Ahh gods, Ron. More…”

Ron slipped his tongue inside her, delving swiftly then retreating just as fast, pausing to gently suckle her clit before slipping inside her again. It was a technique that he knew was guaranteed to make her lose control. He heard her read more of his letter, her voice trembling

_The scent of you is still on my pillow and it’s driving me crazy,-_ Oh yes, right there- _thinking of all the things we did. I’m hard as stone remembering the way you pulled my hair –_ Oh God Ron, I love your tongue!- _and panted my name while I discovered how brilliant every bit of you tastes.. It’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard_ ,-Ahhhhhh- _the way you say my name when we’re making love._

“Mmmm. So close, love,” Hermione managed to utter between gasps of pleasure _._

She rolled her hips in time with the thrusts of his tongue. Her hands tangled in his hair and she tugged sharply but Ron didn’t mind. He knew she was just about there, and so he gently slid a finger in her tight sheath, easing it in and out rapidly as his tongue teased her clit. Her thighs clenched him as she screamed his name, shudders wracking her body. 

As she began to relax, he pressed a kiss to the inside of each knee before standing and divesting himself of his boxers and trousers. He had to laugh at the sight she presented. Hermione cracked one eye open at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“You. I’ve never seen such a look of satisfaction.”

She stretched slowly. 

“I might be persuaded to be… hmmm… satisfied again, Keeper Weasley.”

“Happy to oblige, Mrs. Weasley.” 

Ron lay down on the bed, reclined on his side, and pulled her back against him. She wiggled her bum against his thighs and he raised one of her legs. He used his fingers to open her before he slid his cock deep within her hot wetness. This was one of his favorite new positions, slipping into her from behind, with her belly not getting in the way. It was heaven. Even after being with her for almost three years, every time he sheathed himself inside his wife’s sweet body, he was scarcely able to believe she was truly his. 

“Ah Merlin, that’s fucking brilliant.” He groaned as he began to thrust.

His mouth searched out the sensitive nape of her neck. One hand dropped down and cupped her breast, lightly pinching the nipple. Hermione sighed deeply and pushed herself back against him.

“Harder, Ron.”

Ron’s hand left her breast and he lifted her leg a bit higher, angling his hips to thrust deeper. Hermione reached back and tangled her fingers in his hair as she turned her head and sought his mouth with her own. Their tongues met eagerly, slick and hungry, and she began to moan urgently.

“Mmm that’s it love, just there. Oh gods I’m going to… Oh… Ron…”

He stroked down her belly and pressed his thumb rhythmically against her clit, causing her to gasp even louder and pant out his name. The sound drove him over the edge and as she began to spasm around him, Ron felt the brilliance of an amazing orgasm rush through him. He groaned loudly, emptying himself within her and clutching her thigh tightly. 

When he was completely spent he eased out of her and flopped onto his back, breathing hard.

“I think I’d liked to be welcomed home every day like that,” he mumbled with his eyes closed as Hermione performed a quick cleansing spell on both of them.

“You didn’t let me finish the letter,” she said, a hint of laughter in her voice. 

Ron smiled. 

“By all means go ahead, my wanton witch.”

__

Has it only been three days since I loved you under the willow tree? It’s like I can’t remember not knowing your kiss. I know I’ll see you tomorrow but right now I’d give anything for you to be lying next to me. I love falling asleep with you in my arms. I’m aching for you, love. But for now I’ll say good night. Sweet dreams, _Mione._ _I love you_. 

____

Ron. 

__

“Oh Ron, that letter had me in such a state! I was missing you terribly too. I still can’t believe- OH MY GOD!” Hermione cried.

Ron’s eyes snapped open and he bolted upright and looked down at her. Hermione’s eyes were wide and her hands were clasping her swollen belly. 

“Oh Ron, it hurts! I think the baby is going to be making an appearance soon!”

TBC!


End file.
